A convertible vehicle having a soft top with a flexible roof cover is known from DE 100 29 471 B4 which has a rear window with a large viewing region. For this purpose, the rear window extends downwardly to a material holding hoop bounding the roof when the roof is closed. Since the holding hoop is moved upwardly during opening of the roof and thus approaches a rearmost loop disposed above the rear window when the roof is closed, the space available for the rear window between the material holding hoop and the rearmost loop is reduced in size during roof movement. To avoid a collision between one of these parts and the rear window, the rear window is moveable with respect to cover regions disposed to the side thereof and its lower edge can project over the material holding hoop during roof movement. To avoid water externally located or acting on the roof cover or rear window from being able to penetrate into the passenger compartment, at least the space between the lateral cover regions and the rear window must be sealed. For this purpose, a flexible and tensionable loose material portion is provided, which is frequently also called a water pocket. A sealing problem occurs in the near zone of the material holding hoop in which a lateral frame of the rear window has already terminated and the water pocket extends there without any direct contact to the rear window.
It remains desirable to improve the sealing in rear windows that arc moveable with respect to surrounding material regions.